The Winchester Boys
by sarahkatniss
Summary: Jamie has had a rough life, any life as a hunter is a rough life, but when childhood friends Sam and Dean walk back into her life, things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

I walk downstairs of my small apartment in the middle of nowhere Nebraska, grabbing a beer to get over my hangover from Ellen's birthday party at The Roadhouse. She wasn't as fun as she used to be since Jo ran away, but after a couple of shots she was her old self again, laughing and singing and just having a damn good time. Of course she probably won't remember it but all the same it was a great night.

After grabbing some cereal I walk into my living room and look at the piles of research on the ghost family inhabiting a nearby park. I know it's too much to handle, so I call a old friend.

"Hey, Bobby, missed you at Ellen's party last night!"

"Hey, Jamie, sorry I couldn't make it, Sam and Dean are in town on a demon case, I swear I have no idea how these idijits make it on their own."

Sam and Dean, two names from the past, from when their dad used to go off to hunt, he left them with my dad and I. We used to play demons and hunters in my backyard. I smile a little at the memory; I had a huge crush on Dean to be honest, even though he was five years older.

"Last I heard, Sam ran off, I guess the past came to find him?" Everyone knows once you're a hunter, you can't go back.

"You could say that, anyway, what can I do for you Jamie?" he says, quickly changing the subject.

"I could use some help here with a family of ghosts. If you're up to it, Ellen is giving the hunter that gets rid of them free beer for a month." I say.

"I can't 'cause I have a hunt and I'm leaving in about a hour, I could send the boys out there, they just about finished with the case, they would probably love to help."

Just then I hear some deep, sexy voice in the back round, "You're not our agent Bobby, we can speak for ourselves." 'Geez if that's what their voice sounds like I cant even think about their looks.' I think to myself.

I giggled when I hear Bobby say a couple of muffled words like, ghost, family, my name, free beer and then heard a loud pair of voices in unison, "Were in!"

"Jamie, you still there?"

"Yep, I take it their coming?" I say

"We'll be there by ten or eleven, meet you at the Roadhouse?" I am surprised as I heard the voice of one of the boys.

"Sounds good," I say, hoping I sounded nonchalant when I was actually very excited.

I heard a sexy laugh, "See you then."

"Bye." And I hang up.


	2. Chapter 2

After I get off the phone with Bobby I decide to organize the research into folders, vacuum the floor and wipe down the counters in the kitchen. At around 1:30 I was starving so I decided to head down to the Roadhouse for a burger.

I drive my to the local hunter bar, my usual lunch place. Ellen, the owner, basically raised me when my mom died, along with Bobby; Dad was a mess after Mom got possessed. Well, I would be too if I had to kill her. We acted like we were as thick as thieves to everyone else, but Ellen and Bobby knew what he was going through. We weren't surprised when he put a gun in his mouth last year.

Lost in thought I almost miss the driveway to the bar. I do an illegal U-turn and make my way down the familiar driveway. I park my Mustang in my usual parking spot and walk in, taking in the familiar smells and sounds. As I sit down at the bar, Ash walks over.

"Hey Ash, what do you know about Sam and Dean Winchester?" I ask.

"I know that they're a real pain in my ass, that's all I know. Why?"

"There helping me with a hunt, they'll be here by tonight, so do got any rooms for them?" I ask hopefully, the only motel in town just got closed for evacuation; "ants" was the cover story.

"Nope, sweetheart. Every room is taken."

"I'm serious Ash!" I said, hoping he was just shitting me.

"So am I, darlin'. Hope your apartment's big enough" Ash was laughing now; knowing one of the boys or I will have to sleep on my tiny couch.

I just flip him off and order my burger, trying to think of a place for them to stay, Ellen lives in an apartment above the roadhouse, but apparently that's full too. As I keep thinking I realize I don't have a lot of friends to ask. 'Life of a hunter' I mutter to myself.

I play a game of pool with Ash when I realize it's already about ten o clock. I go to the bathroom and find myself a mess, dark circles under my eyes and messy hair. So I go up to Ellen's apartment, borrow a hairbrush and some make up. And after a bit of concealer and eyeliner, I look fine.

I walk downstairs and sit at the bar with a whiskey, remembering the days when Sam and Dean would spend a few weeks with us. We were a family back then, my parents and I, but after my dad shot my mom, Dean and Sam never came back. I missed having them around, the household was always sad and dark and dad never really talked to me. I learned from Bobby and Ellen how to be a hunter and when I turned 18, I left my crap-hole of a house and worked on a couple of hunts and realized I was pretty good at it, and I've been hunting ever since.

Lost in thought again I didn't see the two men behind me until I heard that deep, sexy voice, "Damn Jamie, you grew up well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Startled, I turn around and find myself staring into the incredibly green eyes of Dean Winchester. Dean I had to say was an incredibly good looking man, and he knew it too, disheveled spiked hair, and jawlines that could cut diamonds; he was a little shorter than his brother, but that was still tall. He had an approving look on his face, inspecting me from my feet all the way up to my face, taking his damn good time about it. I recognized Sam, but he really changed, from a young scrawny boy with scraps on in his knees, trying to keep up with his brother, to an over six foot, muscular young man with hair that came down just past his ear. He had a welcoming feel around him and I immediately felt, I dont know, safer. He looked a bit embarrassed as he glared at his brother.

"Sorry about him Jamie, he has no shame." Sam said glancing over at me, "It's nice to see you, and how long has it been?"

"Probably a bit over 15 years Sam, and don't worry I've handled worse than him." I said smiling sweetly at Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and starting chatting with Ash.

Sam and I got two beers and started talking and catching up. He told me the real story of how he got back into hunting, poor guy; he was so close to a normal life. I told him about Mom and how Dad shot himself last year, we exchanged sympathies and bonded over how messed up our lives were. We got along really well, we made jokes about how funny our relatives could be when drunk, and recalled the times when we were children. Dean joined us about an hour in to our conversation.

"So Jamie, what's this case you need help with?" Dean's words were slurred together, and I could smell the beer on his breath.

"Dean, if I tell you now you are not gonna remember a single word I say next morning, I guarantee it. How about you two get some rest and we will start tomorrow?" I said, having nine years of experience with my Dad. Sam recognized this and put his hand over mine, I was surprised at the gesture but smiled at him anyway. Dean looked at our hands and winked at his brother and I quickly pulled away, glancing over quickly to see Sam's disappointed expression. I felt bad, which was strange, so I patted his hand and smiled at him. I saw his expression lighten and he gave me the most amazing smile.

'This has never happened before, am I flirting? Is this flirting?' I rapidly thought to myself. Dean started drunkenly searching for his keys and started to head for the door. I got up to follow him; he had no idea where he was going! Sam grabbed my arm and held up the pickpocketed keys with a mischievous smile, I guess he has to deal with this a lot too. I laughed and sat back down and waited for Dean to come back in.

"So, are there any motels nearby?" Sam asked.

"Actually, the case were working is at the only motel nearby. There have been three strange deaths in the past two weeks. So they closed it down." I said, fiddling with the edge of a napkin.

"Oh, OK," Sam said, "Does Ellen have any room here?"

"I asked, everyone came here when it closed down." I said, blushing a little bit. I couldn't look him in the face.

"Hey, it's fine, Dean and I could sleep in the Impala, its not like we haven't before." I could hear his voice speed up, trying to make me feel better.

"No, no!" I said cutting him off, "I have a blow-up mattress and I can sleep on the couch." I said as I looked up, finally looking him in the eye. He was looking as me curiously with a crooked smile on his face. Suddenly he leaned in, and our lips met.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Time seemed to slow down, I could hear the sound of our beating hearts and where our lips met it burned, the good kind of burn, the one that makes you want to keep going. I felt his fingers comb through my hair and I reached up to put my hands on the back of his neck.

When he pulled away, time started moving again and I could feel the faint blush on my cheeks. "What-," then I heard a cough and saw Ellen in front of our table holding Dean by the ear.

I could see the faint smile flitting at the corners of her mouth but when she spoke her voice was stern, "Well I'm sorry for interrupting, but this boy here was lying on top of the Impala, yelling Baby until his face turned blue." Dean was smiling like a maniac. He winked at Sam and gave me a look.

"Good on ya Sammy, Yee-haw- Ow, Ow!" he yelled in a slurred, southern accent you could only get from watching old Clint Eastwood movies. Ellen pulled on his ear again to get him to shut up.

"Sorry Ellen, we were going to get him-" Sam said, pulling his hand away from mine and standing up.

"When you two decided to stop sucking face in the middle of my bar?" Ellen interrupted. I started really to blush now; people were giving us looks from all around the bar.

I got up and gave Ellen a look, " I'm sorry Ellen, we'll get out of your hair, thanks for finding him." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and saw her expression soften. I grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze; he looked down and gave me a smile before he went to grab Dean from Ellen's iron grip.

Sam half dragged Dean out and I followed behind. We walked out into the parking lot and I helped Sam get Dean into the car, he was singing at the top of his lungs "Wanted Dead or Alive" by Bon Jovi on the top of his lungs, Sam and I couldn't help but laugh. "Jamie, I'm telling you, I haven't laughed this much in a long time." Sam said.

"Me either Sam." I smiled at him and he kissed me again. I could see Dean giving us kissy faces.

"Just follow my car, I'm about twenty minutes away." I told Sam once Dean was safely inside the car; he was now playing the air drums on the dashboard of the car.

"Sounds good," Sam said, "Dean isn't usually like this by the way, he has just been having a bad day, we had to change a tire."

I laughed and headed for my car. I haven't been this happy since, well since the day they left my backyard fifteen years ago. I kept think about the amazing feeling of Sam's lips on mine; I was smiling the whole ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

We get to the tiny two-floor house and I started to feel self conscious about the state of it. The small lawn in front was overgrown with weeds and grass I never bothered to cut. The stone path leading to the door was uneven and covered with moss. The door needed a good repaint, it used to be a nice dark blue and now it just has old paint chips coming off it. The entire house just looked, sad looking, dead even.

I parked my car, got out, and locked the door. I turned around and both the boys were behind me, staring up at the house.

"I know it looks bad, I haven't had the time to clean it up-," I stammered, looking down. "Are you kidding?" Sam said, he sounded like he was smiling, "The fact that you have a house is awesome, I haven't had a real home for a while."

I looked up, surprised. Sam had this big goofy grin, but I could see this sadness in his eyes that I could not place.

"Well I need to use the can, so if we could move this love fest inside please." Dean said, sounding impatient. "Alright, welcome home boys." I said as I unlocked the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

We walked inside and put away the boys bags in the living room. The living room consisted of a rundown couch, an armchair, and a 35" flat screen. "Now I really only have one rule around here. If anything happens to my TV you will be kicked out sleeping in the Impala faster than you can say 'sorry'. You got it? It took five days a week for a month doing the nighttime shift at the Roadhouse for that TV." I said as I got a couple of blankets from the pantry. I looked over and they were looking at the TV like it was about to fall over.

I started to giggle at the scared look on their faces, and that just escalated into full blown out laughter. "Oh, so this is funny is it? You think you're so hilarious do you?" I heard Sam say as he wrapped his arms around me and started tickling my sides. Tears started steaming down my face I was laughing so hard. I heard Dean start laughing as he joined Sam and grabbed my feet, tickling them. "Let me go!" I screamed through bouts of laughter. "Do you surrender?" Dean asked. "Yes! OK? Yes!" They let me go and we just sat there in the middle of my living room laughing like a bunch of children again.

I wiped the tears off my face and realized how happy these boys made me, I started to feel like a child and for a while they made me forget about how sucky our lives were. We were normal.

I got up and put the blankets on the couch. "You two can switch every night between the couch and the guest bedroom." I looked at the both of them and asked, "So who wants the couch first?" They gave each other a look and took their hand out of their pockets. They started doing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Dean really sucked at it, and he was stuck with the couch the first night. "I let you win!" he yelled as I guided Sam upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"He always uses scissors." Sam whispered to me. I laughed again. For the first time, this felt like a real home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sam and I walk up the narrow staircase to the guest room. The staircase creaked with every step we took. The guest room was the first door on the right in the hallway. I opened the door for the first time since I got this place, no reason for anyone to stay in here. It smelled like dust and mold, but the bed was all made with white sheets and pillows.

"The landlady had cleaned up the place when I first got it, I haven't seen her since though. Haven't had to pay rent for a year." I told Sam as he placed his duffel bag on the bed.

"It must be nice, having a place to go home to every night." Sam said sitting down on the bed. He had that sad look in his eyes; I sat next to him and held his hand.

"You really never had a home did you?" I said softly after a few minutes of silence. I thought back to when we were kids, he had never mentioned his house or any other family ties other than Dean, his dad, and Bobby.

"We mostly spent our time in gross motel rooms, or the Impala, Dad used to go off on trips and Dean would take care of me most of the time. The only thing we ever had that felt like a home was when we went over to your house. I used to count down the days when I could come over and see you." He looked over at me then, he had these puppy dog eyes and a sheepish smile on his face.

I smiled back at him, "Well the days you guys came over were the happiest days of my life. Mom was still alive, Dad didn't hunt, I didn't have to worry about Dad when he went off on those trips. After Mom died Bobby and Ellen took turns taking care of me, Joe was practically my sister." I said, I had never been able to talk to anyone like this before.

Sam nodded, we were the only people that could understand each other, we knew what the other was going through. Sam pulled me on to his lap and we both just sat there, holding on to each other. I put my head into the crook of his shoulder and he rested his head on the top of mine. We didn't speak, and at one point we both just fell asleep.

I woke up at around eight thirty with my head on Sam's chest, his arm wrapped around me. I looked down; we were both wearing the clothes that we wore yesterday. I just listened to the sound of his heartbeat, the steady rhythm of his breath. A few minutes later I sighed and shimmied my body away from his grasp, he groaned slightly but didn't wake up. I smiled and walked down the hall to my bathroom to take a shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I got out of the shower and towel dried my dark brown hair. I looked at my reflection in the small mirror of my bathroom. My hair was slightly wavy and thick and came down to the middle of my back, I had blue eyes and long lashes, Mom always said my eyes were my best quality. I look like my Mom, I got her hair, nose and jawline, but my eyes and mouth were like my Dad. I looked away and brushed away the sad feeling I always got when I thought about my parents. I quickly grabbed a plain black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with rips on the knees, and strapped on my black boots.

I checked in the guest room, Sam was gone but the clothes he wore yesterday were on top of the duffel bag and his bed was made. I heard the sound of Sam and Dean arguing over who got the remote. I walked downstairs and they were sitting on the couch with bowls of cereal, watching a soap opera that I used to watch with my Mom called Dr. Sexy M.D. Dean looked absorbed in the show while Sam looked at the TV blankly with a annoyed look on his face.

"Glad you boys made yourselves at home." I said as I walked into the living room. Sam looked up and smiled while Dean just nodded, still engrossed with the TV show. I walked into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee and grabbed the research I had gotten so far and my laptop. I sat down at the kitchen table, opened my laptop and started going over my research.

Sam put his bowl in the sink and sat down at the table next to me. He opened up one of the files and started reading without a word. A few minutes later Dean brought his bowl over to the sink and sat down across from Sam.

"So the main jist of the case is that there have been three deaths spanning over three weeks at the local motel, one took a nosedive off of the roof, one drowned in the bathtub and the third fell down the stairs and snapped his neck. All in different rooms, no connections between any of the victims." I said to both of them. "So I went to the scenes and there was EMF through the roof, but the motel is literally a month old, no one had died there, and it was just a piece of land that people used to let there dogs shit. No way there could be a ghost there."

Sam spoke, looking up from the file, "She's right Dean, her research goes back to the first year the town was founded, it was literally just a piece of grassland that no one bought. It was once a playground, but no one bothered to take care of it so someone built a motel for the tourists."

Dean snorted, "What tourists? This place in the middle of no where." I laughed, "You got me, I have lived here all my life and nothing exciting has happened since the worlds biggest ball of twine passed through here in 2001." I replied. Sam and Dean both chuckled.

"Well maybe Dean and I should question the manager, see if anything strange had happened before the deaths, see if we could get the security tapes and list of people staying there in the past month." Sam suggested.

"And how do you think they would give all that to you?" I asked, confused. Sam and Dean both pulled out FBI badges, "Hi I'm Special Agent Angus and this is my partner Special Agent Young." Dean said in a lower, more serious voice but he and Sam were smiling.

"Angus Young? Really? Nobody has picked up on that yet?" I laughed. "That is awesome! How have I not thought of that? Where did you get those?" I started bombarding them with questions, curious to learn how to be a better hunter.

"We get them from Bobby, also if there are any problems you ask him to call your supervisor, hand him this card and Bobby will pick up." Sam said handing me a small card with an official looking seal and phone number.

"I need to start doing that!" I said to myself. Making a mental note to call Bobby later. "OK well I need to see you boys in suits before I leave here." I said sitting on the couch. They laughed and walked upstairs to grab their stuff.

10 minutes later they walked down, and my jaw hit the floor. I do not think I had seen anyone more handsome than them. I started to feel self conscious they were so good looking. They looked at me, waiting for a reaction. I closed my mouth and walked over to Dean and started to fix his tie, "What, were you raised in a barn?" I said, my voice cracking a bit. He gave me a smug smile. I walked over to Sam and started to fix his, well I got on a chair and started to fix his. I am 5 foot 5, he is 6 foot 4. When I was done I pulled his tie and kissed him, he smiled against my lips. I pulled away, smiling and said, "Well I can die happy."

"Well while you guys are interrogating the manager I'll grab some lunch, there is this pizza place just 15 minutes from here. Any toppings you guys want?" I said grabbing my car keys.

"Pepperoni!" "Bacon!" They said at the same time. "Alright see you later!" I laughed and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

I went and picked up two pies, both half pepperoni, half bacon. I was home within forty-five minutes. I had just put them back in the oven to heat them up when Sam and Dean walked through the door, Sam sounded annoyed and Dean just sounded exasperated. I heard Sam muttering something about hell while they were putting their stuff down in the living room, but as soon as they walked in they stopped.

I poured three glasses of whiskey, "So what you find out, agents?" I asked, pulling the pies out of the oven. I chose not to meddle in their personal lives, for now. Sam grabbed two glasses and gave one to Dean, "We got the list of guests and re scanned the motel for EMF and sulfur, EMF was everywhere like you said." He said sitting down next to his brother. Grabbing a slice of each I sat down across from them.

Sam got up and grabbed three slices of pepperoni. "Get me some Sam." Dean said looking down at the list, making no move of getting up. "Get your own." Sam said sitting down. "Seriously? Come on man I'm tired," Dean whined, punching Sam's arm. "And you think I'm not?" Sam shot back, pushing Dean. I grabbed the list and looked over it. "Guys, there is one lady who has been there since the first victim checked in and left the day it shut down, you would think to skip out after one death, let alone three?" I said, circling the name and handing it to Sam. They stopped arguing and after looking it over Sam handed it to Dean.

"OK, maybe she had no other place to go?" Dean said. "Would there be any harm in questioning her? It says all the customers moved to The Roadhouse." I asked. "Can I get my own badge and question her with you?" I added.

"Alright I can make one up tonight and we can question her tomorrow morning. I'm gonna head down to the Roadhouse for a couple of beers, catch up with everyone." Dean said getting up, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door. I checked my watch, it was 10:30. I took my pizza to the living room and lay out on the couch. I turned on my TV to a random channel and closed my eyes.

I heard footsteps and cracked open an eyelid, 'just a few minutes of quiet please," I thought to myself. I opened my eyes when Sam lifted up my legs and sat down, holding them in his lap. "Hi," I said, closing my eyes again. "Hey," Sam said. We were quiet for a long time, listening to the noise coming from the TV.

"How are you doing?" I asked, "You sounded really annoyed at Dean when you walked in." I said when I saw his confused expression. "Its just some family stuff, nothing you need to worry about right now, you look tired." He said quickly changing the subject.

"Alright but if you want to talk I'm here. And I'm not tired I just get these migraines sometimes." I told him, rubbing my temples. I felt Sam get up, and I was a little disappointed. A few seconds later I felt him lift up my head and sit down, cradling my head in his lap.

He started rubbing my temples and I smiled, "You really know how to win a girl over don't you." I said. "Hey if you don't want me too," he stopped, "No, no its OK, you can keep going." I immediately said, a sigh escaping my lips. I felt his chest rumble with soft laughter and he continued. When the migraine past I lifted my head up and kissed him.

I sat in his lap and ran my hands through his hair, locking his lips onto mine. His lips started to move with mine as he pulled me even closer to him, I could feel his heartbeat against my chest. His lips were warm and soft and whenever he touched me my body set on fire. He broke away, smiling. "So maybe I could stay in your room tonight?" He asked, blushing a bit. "Sam, I would love that." I said smiling. We walked upstairs, into my room, and closed the door behind us. We didn't make it to the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I woke up at around 10:30 to Dean banging on my door. "Wake up I got some info on the lady and your gonna want to see this." Sam was behind me, with his arms wrapped around me. He groaned. "Good morning." He said kissing my neck before getting up. I opened my eyes and watched him stroll into the bathroom. 'Damn he has a fine ass' I thought to myself, smiling. I closed my eyes, reliving some of the high points of last night.

"Come on, if I have to get up then you do too." Sam said. He whispered in my ear, "would you care to save water and take a shower with me?" His voice was so seductive and deep. "Fine, just to be environmentally helpful." I said getting out of bed.

After our shower we walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Dean was leaning against the table, smiling like an idiot, I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bowls of cereal. I heard Dean give Sam a high five and slapping him on the shoulder. "Do you guys want orange juice?" I asked opening the fridge. "I got a beer," Dean said, "Yes please," Sam said at the same time.

I poured two glasses and handed one to Sam, I sat down and started to eat my cereal. "So am an federal agent?" I asked Dean. "Yep, nice to meet you Special Agent Green." Dean said handing over an extremely official looking badge. "Awesome! Thank you!" I said grabbing the badge.

"Did you get any more info on the lady?" Sam asked, putting his glass in the sink. "Yea her name is Cassandra Jones, works as a real estate agent, which I'm guessing is what she is in town for.

"Thing is, she just gotten out of a mental institution that she was entered into by her sister. Her sister claimed that Cassandra was talking to her daughter, who had died a year before. She got out with a note from the doctor that said she was fully cured." Dean said, looking at his laptop screen.

"So do you guys want to question her now?" I asked, eager to do some investigative work, and to see those boys in suits again.

"Well I was going to call the mental institution to see if Cassie here was as good a patient as the note says she is, but you and Sam could go." Dean replied, smirking at the two of us across the table.

"Sounds good to me," I said, unfazed by Dean's teasing. "But first, I need to go shopping. There's a store on the way to the Roadhouse." I said looking up at Sam.

He gave me a look of horror and I laughed. "Do you really need to go shopping? Your clothes look fine." Sam said, trying to weasel his way out.

"I can't pretend to be a federal agent wearing jeans and a t-shirt, standing next to a guy in a full suit and tie." I argued, walking upstairs to grab my wallet.

I heard Sam groan behind me and grab my waist. Using me to pull himself up the stairs. "Don't be such a baby," I laughed at his little show. He started laughing too but his hands never left my waist.

I walked into my bedroom, and Sam kissed the back of my neck went to go grab his FBI clothes from his suitcase and started changing. While he was doing that I opened my dresser drawer, pulling out my wallet checking inside, I had my paycheck from last week from the Roadhouse, plus tips. I didn't have enough for a good pant-suit but maybe enough for a pencil skirt and a blouse. I would have to cut back on good quality food until my next one in a week.

I sighed and turned around, Sam had on everything but was struggling with his tie. I giggled and helped, "Dean usually ties it, doesn't he?" I asked smiling up at him when I was done. He nodded sheepishly. "Where did you learn how?" He asked. "Mom used to tie dad's, and I just learned from watching her I guess." I said looking down so Sam could not see the sadness in my eyes.

Sam lifted up my head and kissed away the tears that had appeared on my cheeks. "I'm always opening up to you, and I barely know anything about you Sam. But I can tell you need time to trust people. So I guess I can wait." I said, needing him to know that I am here for him. He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Alright, lets go shopping!" I said stepping away and heading out the door, ignoring Sam's last groan of protest.

I picked up the keys to my Mustang in the entryway, in case Dean found something important and needed his car. "Don't you crazy kids have too much fun now, ya hear?" Dean yelled from the kitchen, I smiled and followed Sam out the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

We were driving down my street, and it was silent except for the radio, which was playing 'Hells Bells' by ACDC.

What is this between Sam and I? Was it a fling that would end a soon as the case was over? We had opened up so much to each other and he made me feel so safe and happy. I can tell he is going through a lot of stuff and I feel like he needs all the support he can get right now. Should I ask?

Before I could help myself I blurted out, "Sam, what is this, between us? Will whatever is between us end as soon over we gank this thing?" I asked.

He sighed, "I guessed this was coming and I was just thinking about it too. There is so much going on with me and Dean and I don't want to drag you in and get you hurt." I opened my mouth to interrupt, but Sam put a finger to my lips," Hear me out OK?" He said, his finger still to my lips, I nodded and playfully nipped he top of his finger. He laughed and pulled away his finger.

He continued, "You make me feel happier than I have felt in a long time. And I do not want to come back and visit you in a few months after this is done, and find out you were killed by some monster. You are to precious to me now, Jamie." He looked at me with such sincerity in his eyes. "I want to keep you safe, and I have learned that keeping you away from me will not help." He continued by telling me what has happened to them since Jessica.

He started with the demon that killed their mother and Jessica, yellow eyes. How their father sacrificed himself for Dean, then Sam told me about his visions and the chosen children. I pulled over. He proceeded to tell me about how all the people with special abilities were put against each other in that town, and how Sam died.

"You OK? You look pale." Sam asked after how he told me how he died. "Oh I am just dandy, I just need to let the fact that you HAD VISIONS OF DEATH AND WERE STABBED TO DEATH BY A SOILDER WITH SUPER STRENGTH SINK IN!" I didn't realize I was yelling until after. "I'm sorry that was uncalled for." I said after a minute. Sam smiled and kissed my cheek, "you okay now?" I nodded.

Sam told me how Dean sold his soul to save Sam, and how Dean only got a year. He told me their quest for the Colt, Bella, and how the demon that helped them find the Colt, Ruby, was killed by the psycho demon Lilith, And finished with how Dean died.

Apparently the Winchesters can't die because Dean dug his way out of his grave two weeks ago. Sam, Dean and Bobby are trying to find out how Dean came back because Dean has no memory of it. "Bobby is doing research now, that's what we were doing when you called, not hunting a demon. We were trying to find out what, or who brought back Dean." Sam finished.

I leaned back into the worn leather seats, organizing and letting all of this mind-boggling information settle. After a few minutes I looked over at Sam, he was looking at me, waiting for my reaction. "Well." I said after what seemed forever. "I thought I had baggage." I said with an uneasy laugh.

Sam didn't smile, "Do you still want to be with a man with all my baggage," He said, his voice cracking. I put my hand on his cheek, he leaned into it, kissing my palm. "Sam, you are still the same man that I met a few days ago, and you need someone more than ever, nothing has changed, I still want to be with you, for how ever long you can stand to be with me." I said, looking right into his eyes.

Sam's face washed over with relief and he kissed me so passionately that my head started to spin. "You are amazing, crazy, but still amazing." Sam said looking at me what could be a mix between happiness and awe.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, baby." I said with a wink, putting the car back into ignition.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Our drive to the store was a long one, since I live far outside our sad excuse of a town. Sam entertained me with stories of their hunts, like how they killed Bloody Mary, the Hook man, and Scarecrow god who gave a town pie in exchange for the lives of innocent couples. I told him about some of the weirder hunts that I have been on, like how there was one witch who made her victims puke out bugs because they watched an old Soap Opera called 'Days of Our Lives.' Her only excuse was that it was a horrible show with horrible actors.

I have not been on as many hunts as Sam and Dean because I mainly work at the Roadhouse, but when I tell Ellen I'm on a hunt she lets me go for how long it takes. I have been on more recently; I feel like I should be helping people and it kills me to see reports in the newspaper or on TV that are obviously supernatural. If you have this kind of clarity in life, why waste it?

"What was it like?" I asked Sam after he told me the story of how Dean almost died when he was electrocuted and how a woman was healing people by controlling a Reaper.

"What was what like?" Sam replied, looking at me curiously.

"Being in collage, being normal, with a normal girlfriend and a normal life?" I clarified, keeping my eyes on the road, not meeting his gaze.

He sighed, "It was amazing, I finally got to live the life I dreamed about, not having to worry every day if I was going to die, or if Dean was going to die." He paused, thinking. "But in some ways I was acting, playing my role. Pretending that I didn't know anything about actual vampires or werewolves when Jessica dragged me to those cheesy movies. Or even when I was reading the newspaper and saw that someone died because of "unusual" causes and knowing it could have been something I could have stopped." He used air quotes when he said unusual. "I hid who I really was, even to someone I loved." He added quietly.

"I get it Sam. If we have this clarity about the world, how could we not do anything? Sometimes I wish that I was ignorant to everything. That I didn't know that the only way to kill a vampire is to cut off their head and that the only way to get rid of a ghost is to burn their remains." I said parking the car just outside the clothing store.

Sam nodded, smiling. He opened the door and got out. I followed, linking his arm in mine, "I'll only be a few minutes." I said kissing him quickly before heading to the clerk, Mrs. Hughes. Mrs. Hughes was an old friend of the family and I stop in once and a while to check in on her.

"Hiya Mrs. Hughes!" I said walking up to the register.

"Jamie! It's been ages! How are you child?" she said smiling and looking at me kindly behind her giant glasses.

"I'm getting by, but I have to be quick, do you have a black pencil skirt and a white blouse by any chance?" I asked.

"Oh yes! But I only have a light blue blouse, is that okay?" she said shuffling behind the register to one of the racks.

"That would be great! So how is your grandson, Jason right?" I asked, making small talk as she got the outfit into the dressing room, she added a pair of black heels.

"He is doing well, thanks for asking, got first in his science fair this week. He always loved science." She said, her eyes gleaming with pride.

"I guess smarts runs in the family," I said, slipping into the dressing room. I heard her laughing and walking back to the counter.

I tried on the whole outfit and everything fit great, I felt a little uncomfortable wearing a skirt, but I guess I'll get used to it. I walked out, a little wobbly in my heels.

"Sam! What do you think?" I called across the room to Sam who was making small talk with Mrs. Hughes.

He walked over and smiled when he saw me. "You look great!" he said, pulling me in for a kiss, "I know," I replied sauntering away. I heard him laugh behind me.

I walked up to the register and asked Mrs. Hughes if I could wear it out of the store.

"Of course, honey." She said, adding up the price. "Your boyfriend is lovely, very handsome, and very tall." She added slyly.

"Yea, he is very tall." I replied with a small smile on my face. I took out my wallet; I just had enough for the outfit.

"Thank you Mrs. Hughes! Have a nice day!" I said leaving the store.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Hughes!" Sam said.

"Nice to meet you too! Come back soon!" she called.

I walked back to the car, slipping into the front seat. Sam got in a few seconds later.

"I was thinking, if this lady is doing this, which she probably is, should we really question her and get her worried? She could bounce as soon as we leave." I asked when he got in.

"That's true, don't want to scare her. Maybe we should question some of the people who work at the motel about her and get a good look at her room?" Sam replied his eyebrows creased together.

"That sounds good," I said, shoving my badge in the pocket I had in the skirt.

I turned the car around and started to head toward the motel.

I got out my phone and called Dean. "Hey Dean, Sam and I don't want to scare off the lady by asking her questions, so we are going back to the motel and question some of the workers and get a good look around her room." I said when he picked up. I put him on speaker.

"That's a good idea, cause I just called the asylum and Cassandra wasn't exactly patient of the year. According to the other doctors who didn't write the note, she was talking to her dead daughter and muttering Latin everywhere she went." He replied.

"So what are we thinking? Is she a witch?" I asked glancing over at Sam. He looked as confused as I felt.

"There were no hex bags in the victims rooms, and there was EMF everywhere." Sam said, staring ahead thinking.

"Maybe she is using her daughter to kill these men? Anybody could get their hands on the wrong book, and with a little bit of Latin she could control ghosts." I said.

"That's true, controlling ghosts is actually easy, if you have the right book." Dean said, I heard the sound of pages ruffling.

"So we need to find the remains of the daughter that she is using." Sam said.

"I'll look up the stuff on her daughter, but I'm gonna go stock up on beer. Do we have any leftover pizza?" Dean said.

"Yea it's wrapped in tinfoil in the fridge. See you soon." I replied.

Dean hung up.

We spend the rest of trip to the motel going over what I should say and what I shouldn't to sound like a real FBI agent. Sam said he would cover me if I messed up which made me feel a little better but I was still nervous.

We parked in the motel parking lot, and my heart started to beat faster. Sam noticed that I was nervous and he held my hand and squeezed and I felt relieved that he wasn't scared. I got out and went to the trunk. Before we left I grabbed my holster for my handgun and filled it with rock salt bullets. I opened the trunk and picked up my holster and gun and strapped it on so the gun was at my hip. I also grabbed an iron dagger that used to be my dads and used a strap to tie it underneath my skirt. Sam took his gun from the backseat and put it in his holster. We started to walk toward the main office.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

We walked into the lobby; it was completely deserted except for a woman, mid-twenties was sweeping the floor. Sam spotted the door with the manager's name on it. I took a deep breath as Sam opened the door to the office and made my expression serious and professional. A small, pot bellied man turned around in his chair and I was hit with the smell of cigars and… what was that? Sour milk. I coughed and stopped breathing through my nose. Sam looked around to check I was OK, I gave a small nod and gave a polite smile to the man.

"Hello Mr. Harvey, we met the other day." Sam said, pulling out his badge. I followed suit, fumbling with it, but I opened it finally and showed Mr. Harvey. He eyed me warily and looked at Sam.

"Yes, Agent Young right? I thought you had another partner?" Mr. Harvey said in a polite voice, but gave me a look that made me want to punch him in the jaw.

I took a step forward. Sam held my shoulder, as if he could read my mind. "Yes, he is looking over some evidence. This is a new agent, I'm showing her the ropes. This is Agent Green." He said, covering for my slip up.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Harvey. We were wondering if we could get the key for the room that Mrs. Cassandra Jones was staying in?" I said, trying to remain calm. Mr. Harvey nodded and turned around to his messy desk. Sam turned around and gave me a look that said I was doing well. I gave him a small smile.

"Here it is." Mr. Harvey said, turning around and handing Sam a shiny key with the number 45 labeled on. "May I ask if she is a suspect?" He said, sitting back in his chair.

"She was the only person who was here for all three murders, it's just a routine check." Sam said smoothly, and Mr. Harvey seemed relieved.

"What impression did you get of Mrs. Jones? Anything strange or unusual?" I asked, curious.

"I don't see many of the customers, but I did get some strange reports from the maid who worked on her floor." He said, lowering his voice slightly. "She said that she only cleaned her room once, and there was a strange smell and a circle of salt in the middle of the floor. The maid, Sasha, said she made the bed and got out of there as fast as she could. After that Mrs. Jones kept a Do Not Disturb sign on the door." Mr. Harvey said, a tremor in his voice.

Sam looked at me with his eyebrows raised, and quickly turned back to Mr. Harvey. "Is Sasha here today?"

"Yes, she is cleaning the lobby." Mr. Harvey said.

"Thank you for your time. We will return the keys as soon as we are done." Sam said politely, shaking the man's hand. I nodded to the man and turned toward the door.

We walked out to the lobby. Sasha was now wiping down the check in desk.

"Hello, Sasha is it?" I walked toward her and smiled.

"Yes ma'am. Are you with the FBI?" She said, smiling back.

"I am, I am Agent Green and this is Agent Young." I said, showing her my badge, I did better this time. Sam flashed her his badge and smiled.

I saw Sasha blush a little when Sam smiled at her. 'I know the feeling.' I thought to myself.

"Sasha, I heard you had quite the experience in Mrs. Jones room a few weeks ago." I said, I saw her face drain of color.

"Yes, yes. It was awful, the ring of salt, and the book." She shuddered. I looked at Sam, confused. What book?

Sam stepped forward. "What book, Sasha? We didn't hear about a book from Mr. Harvey." he asked in a soft voice.

"Oh well I was so frazzled when I told Mr. Harvey, I probably forgot about it. There was this giant book on the coffee table. It just had a weird vibe, you know? As soon as I saw the ring of salt I straightened up the room and left." She said looking scared.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Sasha, thank you for your time." Sam said, heading for the elevator.

I was about to follow him when Sasha patted my arm. "I just have one question. Is he taken?" She asked nervously, nodding toward Sam.

I held back a laugh. "Yes, I'm sorry." I said, walking back to Sam.

Sam held the elevator door for me and I walked in. "What was that about?" Sam asked as he pressed the button for the second floor.

I giggled, "Just girl stuff, nothing to worry about." I said. He looked confused but didn't ask any more questions.

We walked out of the elevator and found Mrs. Jones rooms quick. Sam opened the door and walked in. It looked completely normal; Sasha or someone else probably cleaned it when everyone left.

We checked everywhere, above the closets, underneath beds and dressers. Nothing. We met in the middle of the room. Sam kneeled down and felt the carpet, I assumed for the remains of salt. He got up after doing a thorough check and he had a confused look on his face.

"That's strange." He said, sitting down on the small couch, his knees coming up to the middle of his chest.

"What do you mean?" I said, smiling to myself at the sight of him.

"There is absolutely no trace of salt, not one grain. These motels are cheap, they probably don't have state of the art vacuum cleaners." He said, that confused look plastered onto his face.

I sat down next to him. "Do you think that she was framed?" I asked after a few minutes.

"What do you-" Before he could finish his sentence his phone started to ring.

He answered and put it on speaker. "Hey Dean, you got anything?" Sam asked.

"I couldn't find anything interesting with her daughter so I started to look up staff records because they were there the entire time too." Dean said, sounding excited.

"Right, someone on the staff could have done it easily." I said, already a suspect on my mind.

"There is a woman. Sasha, she was questioned and in jail for a while for killing her ex-boyfriend, and I called her parents, she was a very dark child into the supernatural. I think-" The phone flew out of Sam's hand and smashed into the wall. The temperature dropped about ten degrees.

I stood up and grabbed my gun out of its holster, and Sam did the same. The door flew open with a bang and a young girl about 10 appeared in the doorway. I shot at her, and she vanished. In a few seconds she appeared in front of me and threw me into the back of the room, I hit the wall and lost my breath. I heard Sam take a shot at her and silence.

I got up and grabbed my gun. Someone else was at the doorway, someone who I presumed was Cassandra, and Sasha was holding a gun to her head. Sam and I pointed our guns at Sasha.

"Oh, I really hate this. You are way to hot for me to kill you, but I think I will live." Sasha said, her sweet voice gone and replaced with a smoother, deeper voice.

"I could disagree," I said, my finger ready to pull the trigger.

"Ah, ah, ah, you pull that trigger, and sweet little Cassandra gets a bullet in her brain. She was so easy to manipulate, she was already half-insane, and she was already able to communicate with her bitch of a daughter." She said, looking at Cassandra, who looked brain dead.

"Cassandra, you don't have to do this for her, can you hear me? Can you hear what she said about your daughter? Fight this! She just called your sweet daughter a bitch, you hear me?!" I tried, getting through to her.

"Honey please, she is lost in her little world, she believes I am righteous, and I am in a way. Those men were horrible. Mean, selfish, and NEVER REUSED THEIR TOWELS!" She screamed, this lady was insane.

Cassandra had a moment of clarity; I could see it in her eyes. She looked at Sasha and suddenly the gun was out of her hands and was thrown to the side of her room. "My daughter is not a bitch." Was all Cassandra said before she collapsed, her daughter disappeared.

Sam and I walked over to Sasha. Sasha opened her eyes and smiled at Sam.

"Maybe we'll meet in another life, Agent Young." Sasha said winking at Sam. Sam looked disturbed.

I coughed, and Sasha looked over at me. "He's mine, bitch." I said before putting a bullet between her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Sam carried Cassandra down to the Mustang; we put her in the backseat and dropped her off at the hospital. We told the doctor that we were walking down the street when she collapsed, and we brought her straight here. He thanked us and soon we were driving back to my house.

Most of the ride back I thought about what was going to happen next. Were Sam and I over? Was I ever going to see them again? I just got them back; I don't know how I would be able to handle losing them all over again.

Sam broke the silence. "So I'm yours?" He said, smiling.

I felt myself blush, "I wasn't thinking, I-I knew it would shut her up." I stammered.

Sam kissed my cheek, "Too bad, cause you're mine." He said. I could feel his breath on my cheek.

I smiled and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"What happens now, Sam?" I asked quietly.

The smile vanished from his lips. "I want to be with you Jamie, I do, but I have no idea what is coming up the road ahead. You could get hurt, and I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you." He said, looking at the road.

"Sam, I don't think I can bear to lose anyone else. I just got you boys back. What if you don't come back one day? How would I be able to cope, knowing I could have been there to help you? You guys need all the help you can get, from what I have heard." I paused. "What if I hunted with you, helped you with Dean's situation and cases? If you say no I understand, but I need to be with you Sam, I need to help you." I said quickly. "You need to help me." I added with a whisper.

"I feel the same way Jamie, but that is something you, me, and Dean need to figure out." Sam said. I nodded. That is all that was said for the rest of the trip.

We pulled into my driveway in silence. The Impala was still there. We walked up the steps and through the door.

"Dean? Are you there?" I said, walking into the living room. I heard Dean's voice in the kitchen.

"We won't be hearing from Sasha again." Sam said.

"Great. How was she doing it?" Dean said, walking into the living room. Sam threw himself on the couch, he took up the entire length of it, and then some, his feet were dangling off the end of it.

Sam started explaining what happened and I walked into the kitchen to grab two beers. I walked back into the room as soon as Sam finished. I threw him the beer and opened mine of the side of the coffee table. I sat on Sam's stomach and heard him groan. I started to laugh when Dean sat on my lap.

"This is abuse!" Sam yelled, still laughing I pecked him on the cheek and pushed Dean off. Dean laughed and sat on the chair. I slipped down to the floor in front of the couch.

"So Dean. Jamie and I were talking…" Sam started.

"You told her everything, didn't you?" Dean interrupted, a cold look on his face.

"She can help us Dean, we need all the help we can get." Sam said, sitting up.

"Dean, Sam and I were talking about me traveling with you guys. We decided that we don't want to leave each other for a couple of months and find out that the other one was killed." I added, telling him straightforward.

"Sam you know this, the less people that get hurt the better, you know what happened to Mom, Jessica, Dad. Do you really want the same thing to happen to her?" Dean said Sam ignoring me.

"I want to help Dean, it is my choice, not Sam's." I interjected.

"I am just looking out for you, Jamie! Sam is not the only one here that doesn't want you to get hurt!" Dean shouted, standing up. He started to pace.

I stood up and put my hand on Dean's shoulder, he stood still. "Dean. I know that you have lost a lot, been through a lot, but Sam is not the only reason I want to do this. You taught me that if you care for someone you should take care of them, help them. I can help. Please let me help you. You guys are family to me, and I can't lose you again." I said softly.

He turned around and I could see all that he had lost and been through in his expression. I hugged him close, letting him know silently that I am here for him. He put his chin on the top of my head and kissed my forehead, like he used to do when we were kids. I knew from that he had said yes, in his own way. I let go and sat next to Sam, he grabbed my hand and squeezed.

"Alright, but you asked for it." Dean said, sitting down on the chair again. "I play my music loud, driver picks the music, shotgun, and I guess backseat person, shuts their cakehole? Got it?" Dean said.

"Got it." Sam and I said at the same time.

"No lovey dovey, goo goo stuff in my presence either. It's gross." He said, shuddering.

"Not like this?" I asked. I turned to Sam and kissed his nose, making lovey dovey, goo goo noises as Sam kissed my nose, forehead, and pecked my lips.

"Yes! Like that! Please stop." Dean said, cringing. Sam and I stopped and laughed at Dean's expression.

The night continued like that, Dean listing out his list as I put the Mustang up for auction using my computer. This is the night where it all began.


End file.
